


Pleasure of the Various Kind

by Maxbass



Category: Original Work, Zer0 - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Fantasy, Female Characters, Foursome, French Kissing, Futanari, Goths, Group Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Quests, Rough Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Cora Valhaskar is in need of some aid for a quest and starts to magically summon someone for that much to the dismay of Laranja who hopes it would mess with her plans. Then her summoning is answered and soon they are on their way soon.Last of the Monday story uploads (for now)Charcters:Marcella Highthorn (Human/Goddess) © MaxbassAll other characters © Zer0 3D
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Pleasure of the Various Kind

“Why do you need to form another pact? You have me already” Laranja tells her pact holder who starts to cast the same spell she had used to summon the demon who feels snuffed by the pale human witch who is in deep trance while chanting in an ancient language Cora Valhaskar had used to summon her pact demon while sweat starts to form on her sexy body. Laranja looks admiringly at the sweat drop trickling down from Cora’s back with the crack of the woman’s sexy butt which makes the demon dickgirl growl.

“I hope whatever creature obeys her summoning will not foil any plans I have for her” Laranja thinks while she sees the spell taking effect as wild smoke circles within the summoning circle and she takes a seat back while Cora continues casting. The demon watches the smoke change colors going from the colors of fire to a blend of dark yellow and green and back. The colors keep switching between those mixes until it seems to blow though the entire room causing a wild wind to blow everything down.

“Success” the pale woman says with glee yet weakened from casting the powerful spell while looking at the pale figure standing in the middle of the summoning circle. Cora and Laranja see a feminine figure standing there with pale skin and hair the color of fire similar to that the smoke showed before as well as the other colors could be seen in her eyes while two horns protrude from her head. “Oh great, another demon” Laranja sighs and hopes that this one does not come from the seventh circle.

“I’m not a demon but a goddess” the figure says in response to the demon’s words “despite my looks” The goddess smiles showing some fangs before stepping out of the circle easily while looking at the two strangers “I’m Marcella Highthorn and who might you be?” she asks the two in front of her while admiring the hotness of those strangers which made her dick stir a little when the witch steps forward.

“I’m Cora Valhaskar and I am your summoner” the pale beauty says while extending her hand which Marcella takes which causes a small light to surround the two of them to seal their pact. The witch then turns around and looks at Laranja and introduces her “this is my pact demon Laranja the Lustful” The goddess smiles and steps forward to shake the demon’s hand while they both stare at the other’s shaft “an interesting nickname” Marcella remarks which makes the demon futa chuckle at this while they shake hands.

“Perhaps you will find out why that is” Laranja grins and winks which makes the goddess chuckle. “I certainly hope so and in more ways than one” Marcella says before turning to Cora to ask her why she was summoned. 

“The guild I’m part of asked me to acquire a certain item but they are short on available members since all of them are out except me and my pact demon so I was hoping to get someone else to form a pact with me and it looks like I got myself a pact goddess” Cora giggles before continuing “there is this cave which holds a special lamp which we are to obtain for a customer of mine. It shouldn’t be too far from where we are now so we have a few days to prepare before we leave so make yourself at home but for now I need some rest even if there are more pleasant ways to regain my magical energies” and with that Cora disappears leaving the goddess and demon alone together.

“So what to do next?” the goddess asks the demon who grins while her fiery eyes look over the goddess’ body making her black and orange shaft starting to harden. “How about you and me have some carnal fun? I never fucked a goddess before nor been fucked by one” Laranja grins while getting closer with her hips swaying seductively. “I could say the same of a full demon” Marcella grins and goes to her knees placing her hands on that thick pole. The redhead starts to lick the flat tip of that hard pole before looking up and taking that shaft into her mouth.

“You must be the goddess lust and sluts the way you’re sucking my dick” Laranja moans looking down at the goddess who is taking more and more of that pole in her mouth and deep into her throat. “Such a delicious dick mmm slurp” Marcella thinks and grabs the demon’s butt to push the last inches inside her. “Oh my this throat is something else, you are quite the cock sucker my slutty goddess” Laranja coos and moans before grabbing her head and starting to move her hips. “Mmm fuck such a hot throat maybe we should make a fuck pact” the demon is going crazy while she fucks the goddess mouths like crazy.

“Mmm fuck I love how her *suck* her cock tastes *slurp*” Marcella thinks while that hard pole slides in and out of her throat but always in her mouth. One of the goddess’ hands go from that ass to those orbs and fondles those large orbs. “Mmm so big and they feel so full of cum” the herm goddess thinks and being called the goddess of lust and sluts made her shiver in delight she loved being on top but as a bottom as well. The salty taste of pre washes down he tongue and throat while feeling it throb inside her mouth after the demon fucked her mouth for a few minutes.

“Ooh yes take my seed you slutty goddess aaah fuck I’m cumming so hard” Laranja moans while she shoots her demon seed deep into that divine throat. “Oooh fuck aaaaah so good mmm swallow it all” the demon growls in lust while wave upon wave of her seed gets released in that tight throat. Then pulls out and shoot a few drops on the goddess face and Laranja grins when she tells the goddess that she looks good with her sperm on her face.

“Can you even pass along the normal people around here” Laranja grins when the goddess starts to change her appearance and looks now human except for those odd colored eyes despite the wide now added to them. “Very lovely but now I want to fuck you” the demon grins with her glowing eyes watching the goddess bend over the table wiggling her ass in front of the demon who takes a good hold off it and presses the blunt tip of the black and orange dong against that ass when it slips down to find a hidden spot.

“You have a pussy?” Laranja asks surprised when she pokes at the herm’s slit. “Mhm I have both sets but can make it one if I want to mmm that is also why I am the goddess of lust and sluts” Marcella giggles a little while she keeps feeling that tip press against her slit. “Then make that dick disappear, I want to fuck your pussy now that I got the option but after this I want your dick up my ass next” 

“Laranja the Lustful indeed” Marcella chuckles while her shaft disappears and has only a pussy now much to the delight of the demon. “Mmm I do have a reputation to uphold” the horned dickgirl chuckles before a delight grunt escapes her lips while pushing her dick in all the way into that divine cunt. “Oooh this feels so good mmm I’m going to enjoy this cunt, my sexy slut” the demon grins while she lets the sensation of her pussy wash over her body feeling the heat in her loins grow and grow.

“Mmm fuck it feels like you just got bigger aah fuck” the goddess moans when her pussy gets stretched by that thick pole. She throws her tattooed ass in it much to the delight if the dickgirl who smacks that bubble butt. Marcella giggles while she feels her rear jiggle as a result of that smack while Laranja feels that pussy tighten on her pole. “Ooh that just made you super tight aaah I’m going to love fucking you, my sexy bitch” the demon groans when she starts moving her hips holding a tight grip on those hips.

“Maybe I’ll knock you up someday” Laranja moans teasingly while she bends down pressing her tits against the goddess’ back. Her hips moving faster with each minute with her big nuts slapping against those pale thighs as the two of them moan while they have sex like animals with when Laranja grabs the neck of Marcella with a smile on her fiendish lips. “Time to get a little rough but fuck this cunt feels good” the demon growls and moans louder losing herself to the pleasure this goddess gives her poles as she thrusts harder and deeper.

“Ooh yes mmm fuck me hard and deep aah fuck I love it aaah fill me aaah fill my womb with your demon seed!” Marcella moans and grunts with her pussy holding a tight grip on that pole while she feels that thick pole fuck her womb at the same time. “Mmm yes maybe someday I will let you breed me aaah and put a baby inside me” Marcella moans and growls in heat while the demon plows her cunt.

“Mmm good then I will keep you to that aah love this pussy” Laranja moans and grunts while her throbbing dick leaks like crazy after hearing the goddess’ telling her she could breed her at some point which is something she has not even discussed with Cora. “Oooh aaah yes going to cum aaah take my seed goddess of sluts aaah fuck I’m cumming aaah so hard!” the fiendish dickgirl moans and roars pumping harder and faster before hilting her pole in all the way and cum starts spurting from her cock into Marcella’s womb who squirts all over her balls as she climaxes as well..

Laranja leans in for a bit and only pulls out when no cum came out and admires her handiwork when she looks at that cream pied pussy “such a lovely sight but now it is time for my ass to get fucked” the fiendish dickgirl grins and lays there on the table raised showing her sexy fat ass while Marcella’s cock returns hard who spits on her rod to lubricate it before she pushes the head between those cheeks. The goddess presses her meat sword at that tiny pucker and rams her entire pile driver deep into that sexy ass.

“Oh yes I’m going to fuck this ass hard and deep” Marcella moans in bliss and in a different tone than when she was taking Laranja’s dick. She folds the demon in almost a mating press and starts to roughly fuck the demon in her pucker.

The next morning Cora gets out of bed and walks into the living room after taking a good soak in the bath. She looks at Laranja lying there passed out covered in cum and sees Marcella sitting at the dinner table with some food on a plate which she puts in front of Cora when she sits down. “What happened?” the witch asks looking at her pact demon and giggles when Marcella tells her what wore her out. “I’m a hermaphrodite so both genders but swapped between female and futa with her and she called me the goddess of sluts which is probably not too far from the truth” Marcella laughs.

“Hehehe I almost did the same at our first encounter but I’m glad you two got along” the witch says with a smile on her lips “she’s not always the easiest to get along with” Marcella smiles while she watches her pact witch eat. “This is quite delicious and you look gorgeous looking like that just need some clothes” Cora chuckles when she sees the goddess look more like a human. “Thank you and you look hot as well” the goddess grins while black Goth clothes similar to Cora’s outfit start to cover most of her body.

“That looks great on you, I do have to say that there might be sex while we go on our mission because it expedites my magical energies getting replenished” the pale witch giggles a little after telling the goddess this. “Hehehe well that depends on how long we fuck” Marcella chuckles and winks which makes the woman grin after finishing breakfast and starts to tell more about the quest.

“Ok sounds like fun though if you have everything, we could leave today as well so we don’t have to waste any time just in case you need to replenish your energy” the goddess winks and the witch thinks for a second before agreeing to this. “Better wake up Laranja then because we’ll head out in two hours” Cora says while she walks to the sleeping demon and shakes the demon awake telling her that they will leave soon.

“For fuck sake, why now? My balls still ache” Laranja mopes a little when she gets up and puts on something flimsy while she takes a quick bite of what Marcella made for breakfast. “You don’t want anything to eat?” the demon asks the goddess who tells her she does not really need to eat as they all prepare for their journey.

An hour later and the three feminine humanoids are on their way while the sun rises more shedding more light through the sky and forest. The three of them walk down a save pathway with the goddess in front, the witch in the middle and the demon in the back.

Their eyes shift from left to right and looking up and down to prevent any unexpected surprise but so far there is no trouble. The three of them walk the entire day and make a spot for camping and set up camp once they find it. “Perhaps I should put a protective shield around us?” Cora asks and Laranja agrees with that but Marcella shakes her head. “As much as I would love to fuck you so you can replenish your magical energy, let me put the barrier around us up after we gather some wood for those that need to keep warm” she says and the other two nod and quickly gather wood and make a campfire while the goddess erects a barrier around them. “I will take all the guard duties since I don’t need sleep anyway and Laranja has some balls that need recovering” Marcella says jokingly which gets a teasing scowl from the demon.

Cora sits next to Marcella since she had good rest last night while Laranja crawls into her tent. “She can be a little grumpy but she is good company despite her nature” the witch grins while she rubs Marcella’s crotch causing it to bulge. “I wouldn’t mind some replenishing even if it is just one load” the woman giggles before she pulls Marcella’s panties out and gives that shaft a few licks before she takes it deep into her mouth. “Mmm her cock tastes so yummy mmm going to have lots of fun with it once this quest is over” Cora thinks while bobbing her head making all sorts of lewd noises.

“Mmm fuck you are such a good cock sucker Cora” Marcella moans softly while trying to maintain the shield. Marcella holds Cora’s head and helps her push more of her pole into that delight throat of the witch. “Mmm yes that’s it aaah suck it really good aaah what throat feels so good! Seems you love sucking cock and quite addicted to it” the goddess moans watching how eager the witch is sucking on her wand with such dedication wondering if she is cock drunk until she starts blowing her load deep into the woman’s throat.

“Love the flavor of your cock and cock milk” Cora purrs like a kitten before she starts sucking on it again unable to control herself and keeps sucking for hours until she is too tired to continue but has a belly full of that divine cum so she is happy.

The next morning all of them break camp and move on trying to avoid trouble as much as they can when they finally arrive at the cavern where the lamp should be.

“Be careful, I heard it is guarded by two succubi so we better be careful” Cora says but she sees the look of her compatriots eyes the moment she mentioned these demons of lust and when she looks down to see those bulges she knows what is on their minds. The witch giggles a little before they go inside the cavern and with a small song Marcella makes a light for Cora to see in the dark for which the woman was grateful.

The wander around for a few hours and uncover some traps which Laranja disables and they run into a few goblins and Orcs which they easily dispatch when they finally make it to the main chamber where two beautiful women stand there enticing the party to come in closer having no clue that two of them could easily withstand their life draining ability. Marcella looks at Laranja who looks at the goddess and the both grin widely before they pull their thick fuck poles from between their legs.

“Oh my such lovely dicks you have, are you sure you can handle us?” the succubus asks who introduces herself as Sarelin who asks the other one “what do you say Mezelin?” The other succubus smiles in response “Mmm I certainly hope so, their dicks look magnificent” Mezelin replies before spreading her legs wide and spreads her pussy open with her fingers.

“Challenge accepted” Marcella grins while she gets between Mezelin’s legs and rams her dick inside that wet pussy causing the succubus to gasp and moan in delight. “Mmm glad to hear that oooh god mmm that feels better than any cock I had in centuries” Mezelin moans in bliss and starts to wrap her arms around the goddess’ neck before kissing her after the herm starts to fuck the succubus hard and deep.

“You won’t let your companion out do you, don’t you? Why don’t you come close and fuck me as well” Sarelin coos while she lays down with her wet pussy dripping on the rock she is laying on. “Of course not” Laranja grins as the demon approaches the other succubus and follows Marcella’s example much to the delight of the woman on her pole.

“Now that they’re distracted” Cora thinks while she could feel her pussy start to moisten from watching her companions fuck the succubi which makes her rather horny. The witch crawls deeper in the cavern while the sounds of moans echo through the cavern. Cora walks around the corner when she sees the item she has been looking for. She casts a spell to check for traps both mechanical and magical but it seems whoever put this magical device in here thought that the succubi would be enough to guard it before she grabs it now that the succubi distracted by her companions.

Cora walks to the room where her companions are fucking the succubi and when she comes in the room, they orgasm hard and Sarelin and Mezelin disappear while they scream out their climax as their task has ended.

“Such a shame, I could have gone on longer” Marcella says disappointed and Laranja nods while cum still shoot from their dicks. “I’ll make up for it once we get back to town and our money for it” Cora tells the others who grin looking at one another licking their lips at the thought of this hot witch on their dicks. “We better hurry back quickly then” Laranja the Lustful grins and the three seem to rush to get back to the guild.

Cora grins and has to admit now the thought of getting double fucked by these two appealed to her to no end. When they get back, the trio quickly get to the guild and the guild master who pays them three thousand gold pieces much to the delight of Cora. They get out of the guild to get to Cora’s home and store when Marcella asks why they got paid so much for such a trivial item which gets curious looks from Cora and Laranja.

“Well there is a strong magical aura placed on it but when you really inspect it, all it does is provide a light in the dark like an ordinary lamp would but only a magical light instead” Marcella tells them and they look stunned at this revelation before they chuckle a little. “That is the most expensive lamp in the world” Laranja says jokingly which made them all laugh when they finally make their way home.

“No time to waste, get those cocks out, I want those in my mouth now” Cora giggles while she undresses and gets on her knees between the two futanari. Marcella looks at Laranja who grins and the two of them start undressing and two erect girlcocks greet the horny witch. “Mmm fuck I have been wanting these during the whole trip and especially after I saw you fuck those succubi” Cora coos before she gives each dick a kiss and takes Laranja’s shaft first in her mouth taking a few sucks and then switches to Marcella’s sausage.

“Beware she can get cock drunk so she might keep sucking on them for a bit mmm” Laranja giggle moans watching the expression on Marcella’s face when the witch takes the goddess’ divine rod deep in her mouth. “Mmm yes aaah I have noticed that during our trip aaah oooh glad I have the stamina for it” the goddess moans watching her shaft disappear all the way between those black lips. “Mmm slurp lick these cocks taste so good mmm just love sucking cocks” the witch thinks slurping deep on those fat pole switching them over and over again.

“Mmm such a good little slut worshipping me and my dick” the goddess moans happily thrusting her dick every time it went between those hungry lips unable to control herself. “Oooh aaah yes she knows how to suck cock well! It feels mmm like it is the only thing she wants to do” Laranja giggle moans and does the same as Marcella when her pole get between the witch’s lips where they continue fucking that hot mouth until Cora gets a full load of cock milk shot in her mouth from each pole.

“So tasty” Cora purrs happily swallowing the last drops coming from those hoses. “Glad to hear that but my pole wants to feel those lower lips on it” Marcella grins while helping Cora up before she grabs that sexy ass. “Wrap those arms around me” Marcella orders and as soon as the witch does so, she lifts the woman up by the sexy rear and then sinks her down onto her pole. “Oooh goddess yes” Cora moans when she feels her pussy lips spread around the divine rod and a sensation of pleasure courses through her body.

Marcella spreads Cora’s sexy ass cheeks and winks at Laranja “why don’t you take her ass?” she asks which gets a smirk from the demon. “Don’t mind if I do” the sorceress says while she walk with swaying hips to the pair. She pushes her saliva covered rod inside the woman’s backdoor and could feel Marcella’s shaft as she rubs against it. “Aaaah oooh I’m in heaven” the witch exclaims the moment she feels both lower holes filled with cock.

“Or hell” Laranja grins before she and Marcella begin to move their hips sending tidal wave of pleasure through Cora’s body who start to howl almost in pleasure. “Oooh yes I love it aaah! Filled with cock! Aaah more please mmm fuck me hard and deep!” Cora moans and begs looking in those heterochromatic eyes of the goddess while drowning in pleasure. “Such a beautiful face” Marcella grins before she locks her red lips with those black ones of the witch. Their tongues playing with one another while the two dickgirls fuck the woman in utter bliss. “Oooh god it feels like I’m fucked like a bitch in heat” Cora thinks while she keeps kissing the goddess.

The two futas moan lewdly one openly while the others between the black lips of the witch. They move their hips harder and faster and they could feel that other dick rub against theirs. “Oooh yes such a pair of horny sluts you two are! Aaaah hope you will stay you goddess of sluts!” Laranja growls to Marcella who is lost in the pleasure of this hot threesome. “Mmm so do I aaah fuck her dick feels so good inside me” Cora thinks while moaning lewdly in the kiss while she jiggles while those wrecking balls move back forth.

“Enough of you two kissing fuck I’m close to cumming but I want some of those lips as well” Laranja moans lewdly and watches them break the kiss and leans over Cora’s shoulder. “Mmm since you asked so nicely and I would love staying here” Marcella says in a moaning voice before the goddess and the demon kiss deeply while the human moans loudly feeling her first orgasm already closing in before all three of them grunt and scream the moment all three of them start to orgasm with huge loads getting released onto Cora’s holes.

“So much seed aaah I love it” Cora grins while those poles get pulled out of her holes and she gets put on all fours. “We’re not done by a long shot” Laranja grins and pushes her dick in Cora’s mouth while Marcella rams her dick into that hot ass. “Mmm best and sexiest ass ever aside from Laranja’s” she giggle moans teasingly to the demon who chuckles while they spit roast Cora who starts to moan between those hard girlcocks who use her body all night until Laranja collapses first which made Cora and Marcella giggle. 

Cora whispers “I want to try this scissoring thing would you mind?” and looks down to Marcella’s hard pole which disappears as in response to that question. Cora giggles while they intertwine their legs and start to rub their pussies against one another.

An hour passes before Cora to collapse from that pleasure and there is a big smile on those black lips while she softly snores. “Oh yes I’m going to love staying here” Marcella grins while she watches her two lovers sleep.

Two weeks later and Lillith Midnight is in town for a visit when she meets with Cora. “I heard you have another mouth to feed” Lillith says jokingly. “Oh I don’t need to feed her at all since she is a goddess after all” Cora chuckles while they greet one another warmly “though I think she loves the title Laranja gave her a little too much” Lillith looks at Cora curiously “well she switches between having a dick and pussy and all the dickgirls seem to love to pound her as much as they do me” she points at a hot scene taking place at the fire place at the other side of the room.

Lillith looks at the direction her friend showed and sees a tattooed woman with hair the colors of fire getting triple teamed. Marcella has Shelly Sulveigs dick in her snatch while Elizabeth of Solaria’s dick is in her ass as Raven Brookfield fucks her mouth. All three of them are enthralled while fucking the goddess of sluts hard and deep in all holes.

“Mmm that looks hot, so she can have a dick as well?” Lillith asks and Cora nods and a smirk appears on Lillith’s lips. She walks towards Marcella and whispers something in her and the goddess winks. When Lillith returns Cora asks her what she has whispered and Lillith says “I asked her if she would fuck me and you next since I never have been fucked by a goddess before and she winked yes” she grins while the two women watched the scene getting aroused and hoping that their turn would come next.

The End


End file.
